Already Gone
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: Remember all the things we wanted? Well all our memories, theyré haunted. We were always meant to say good-bye... Songfic. Give it a shot and read.


**S'up! Another one-shot about Leah and Sam. It's based on the song Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy! Please.**

* * *

**Already Gone**

Sam looked at his ex-girlfriend for what he knew was the last time. Leah was _dying. _Leah was _dying _from _cancer. _The doctors said that there was nothing they could to help Leah and she will be _dying _anytime now. For no known reason, Sam was crying and he barely ever cried. Leah noticed him and gestured him to come closer. He did. He smelt her peachy shampoo in the air. He sobbed harder. Leah told him to hush and to listen to what she had to say. He nodded.

"Sam, you know that I have cancer, right?"

"Yes..."

"And that I am about to die, right?"

"Yeah...."

"Well, don't worry. I'll be OK."

"No you won't! You're gonna _die. _HOW are you going to be OK!?!"

"Sam, please."

"_NO._"

"I'm fine. Please just listen to me."

"_Fine._"

Leah smiled. She turned on her iPod and pressed play.

_Remember all the things we wanted?  
__  
Now all our memories, they're haunted_

"Remember when we wanted to get married? Remember when we said that our wedding was to be the most gorgeous thing that would ever happen in La Push? Remember when you said that we were going to have 6 beautiful children together? Well, now we can't and our memories are just killing us."

_We were always meant to say good-bye_

"I guess you and I, Sam, were never supposed to be together."

_Even with our fist held high, yeah_

_It never would've worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die_

"No matter how much we fight it, no matter how much I love you, we can't ever be together ever again."

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I, didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop_

"I didn't want to let us go and I didn't get cancer just to watch you suffer. I love you. I really do and it doesn't matter to me if you don't love me back."

_I want you to know, that it doesn't matter, where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

"Look, no matter if I deny it now or later, I have got to leave you, let you live your life freely, without me holding you back."

_And I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

"Sam, you couldn't have loved me better, really. No one else loved me as well as you did. But I want you to start a life with Emily, so I'm gonna leave."

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

"Everytime I look at you with her, it's so hard to let you go, but I'm gonna keep trying because she makes you happy, and I really just want you to be happy."

_Started with a perfect kiss then_

_We can feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

"Even in the beginning, when we were together, I knew it was too good to last. No matter what you and I do, in the end, we wouldn't have been able to be together."

_I want you to know, that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

"Please, just let me go Sam. You have to get this, no matter if I live or not, I can't still be part of your life."

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better _

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

"You were, are, and always will be the best thing that has ever happened to me. My time with you was the best and I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the whole world, but now, it's Emily's turn."

_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted _

_Well, all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say good-bye_

"Remember all the things we had been through? When you disappeared? When you came to take me to the prom? When I broke my leg and you missed your soccor game just so you could stay home with me? Even though we have been through SO much together, destiny didn't want us together."

_I want you to know, that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

"Sam, please, don't cry, for me. I know you love me, and I love you too, but your love for Emily is stronger, and you've just gotta listen to your heart. Please Sam, don't make my last few minutes hard for me. Make Emily happy. Remember, even if I'm gone, I'll always be with you, forever. When you are in doubt, look up at the stars. You will find me cheering you on. When you need help, go to the ocean and listen to the cries; you will find me giving you advice. When you are sad, think of all the times we have had together and you will be happy. And when you are happy, go to my grave and tell me why you're happy. You'll feel me giving you a hug and a kiss. Remember Sam, even if I'm not here, I'm here.

_But I want you to move on_

"Good-bye Sam. I'm gone for now, but I'll always love you."

_So I'm already gone_

And with the last few words being sung, Leah's heartbeat slowed down, until finally, it stopped. Leah was dead. Sam held on to her hand while silent tears ran down his face. When Emily came in, she knew at once that Leah had died, and she left Sam to his dead for a while. He didn't leave Leah for two days. Finally, Emily had to dragged Sam to the car and drove him home. At the funeral, Sam slipped a note in Leah's hand before they closed the lid.

_Lee-Lee, I love you. Forever and always._

_Forever, Sam_

Sam brushed away tears as he sang a verse of his ex-girlfriend's favourite song.

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach back to the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh, darling, I wish you were here_


End file.
